Things to Say
by Brook Locks
Summary: When Natsu chooses Lisanna over Lucy and Team Natsu breaks up Lucy starts to fall apart yet waiting to put all the pieces back together is a particular Dragon-Slayer. Laxus x Lucy (Lisanna hate Sorry) mentions of other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy watched the sidewalk below her as she walked down the streets of Magnolia. The only thing she could think of was telling Natsu, she had decided. Today she would tell Natsu how she felt, Even though she had made it completely obvious he still didn't get it. She sighed thinking about how she was going to have to spell it out for the boy. Maybe the break from one another while she was on her own mission would help him realize what it was like to not have the celestial mage at his beck and call all the time. As she got to the guild hall doors her heart quickened, slowly she placed a hand on the door to open it. But after a few moments of hesitation she let her hand fall " I can't do this" Her voice was hardly a whisper. Turning to leave she took a step and bumped into some one.

"Going somewhere Blondie?" Lucy didn't need to look up to know who stood there, she did anyways. Ready to ask what the lightning mage wanted in trade for not telling anyone. Laxus stood in-front of her, his crystal blue eyes looked into her own hazel ones. Even after the games and him beating up raven tail for the guild she was still unsure if she could trust the second generation Dragon-Slayer.

"What do you want?" She asked quietly really not in the mood to talk to anyone.

He frowned "You okay Blondie?" At this Lucy's eyes shot open. Was he ... concerned about her? Laxus frowning wasn't to uncommon but asking if someone was okay? Lucy had the slight desire to ask the older blonde if he was sick and needed to go home.

After a moment she replied "We are both blonde you know that right?" she hoped he wouldn't notice the sudden change of topic as she tried to skillfully dodge the question.

His eyes looked over her "You didn't answer me, You seem nervous are you sure your alright?" He seemed genuinely concerned Lucy knew he was going for 7th guild master but this was too much for her to comprehend. Laxus was being nice, and to her of all people. She knew she couldn't lie to him besides he was most likely going to end up as Fairy Tails master one day she may as well start trusting him now.

"Well, I have something I want to say but I don't know how too." she looked away quietly. She wasn't expecting him to give her advice but I guess that just goes to show you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"Oh?" He looked at her "Well the just go in there and say it Blondie, I am sure you will be fine." His voice was more calm then before and a bit softer. Something about it made her relax "You have no need to be nervous" when those words left his mouth she felt a bit more at ease and even though to her it was hard to understand, hearing those words (even if from him) was reassuring. She smiled lightly and nodded with more confidence.

"Your right" She smiled sweetly giving him that smile Lucy used to thank people way too often "Thanks Laxus!" Her voice was more cheery and he could tell she was a lot less nervous. He watched the younger blonde push the door open and walk in. As she did she waved at the red haired Erza who was standing by the bar talking with Grey and Mira-jane before quickly searching the room for the bright pink hair that could only belong to Natsu, and soon after glancing around she found it. Natsu was sitting in a corner next to Lisanna with Elf-men and Cana Sitting across from them. The blonde slowly made her way over, but as her nervousness began to build again Laxus' name was called out by Freed and she glance back to see Freed and Evergreen fallowed closely by Bixslow greeting Laxus at the door. She was a bit surprised when the older blonde nodded at her slowly and she looked away it made her worries fade away slowly.

Coming up on the table she smiled sweetly when Natsu waved at her "Luce! Hey you back, how was your job?" Looking around Cana and Elfman had smiles as they waved but Lisanna had a look like she could kill the blonde then and there.

A bit more nervous due to Lisanna's glare she smiles shyly "It was good I guess" She stopped thinking for a second

"I have big news for you!" Lucy and Natsu said at almost the exact same time "You first" The both continued on at the same time "No you first." Lucy stopped

"Natsu, You can go first" She smiled "I don't mind" The dragon-slayer nodded

"Me and Lisanna, We are together now!" He said while wrapping his right arm around the youngest Strauss. At that second it clicked in Lucy's head, that was what the glare was for.

"Wow... I'm glad for you two" She tried to make herself sound normal but well it was a bit hard, she blinked a few times to stop tears from forming in her eyes. Cana and Elf-man noticed and from the look of victory on Lisanna's face she did too. Another set of eyes watched the blonde bite back tears from across the room at that moment Laxus could have shocked Lisanna and Natsu to death but, sighing he just sat there before a hand waved in front of his faced and Evergreen went on to ask if he was listening. He nodded but his attention was drawn away again when Cana's voice interrupted Natsu who was going on and on about how perfect his new girl-friend was.

"Lucy, What was your big news you wanted to tell us?" The brunette looked at Lucy only to see the blonde smile a bit. She was rushing herself to think of something. By this time the group had caught the attention of Gajeel and levy who where coming in the doors from their last mission. Gajeels eyes flicked to the blonde when he saw the look on her face he knew something was wrong and judging by Levy's face she had the same idea.

"Oh it's nothing in compared to that... I just got a new spirit thats all." A lie but the best she could come up with on the spot. "Well anyways I should get going I want to go home and wash up, I ran here from the train station." Another lie but at this moment Lucy didn't care her team thought she was week enough already, she couldn't let them see her cry. And most defiantly not over Lisanna and Natsu. Natsu was about to comment on Lucy not looking as though she had just gotten there but the blonde turned her back and pushed through the crowd of people passing a confused Grey and a worried Erza she could just smile sadly while trying to get out of there as fast as possible she pushed past Gajeel "Sorry, I have to go" Was all she mumbled while passing him.

The moment the blonde was outside and the doors closed behind her she leaned on the doors to the guild hall and let the salty droplets of water spill and roll down her cheeks before wiping her eyes and running off toward the park. 'Is he that blind' She thought while sobbing under an oak tree. Her shoes had been kicked off and thrown to the side and her knees where at her chest.

~ Meanwhile in the Guild hall ~

Laxus' eyes traveled around slowly to see if anyone other then himself and the other two dragon-slayers had taken note of the rushed leave of the celecstial mage. He saw a concerned Grey and Erza as well as Levy and Mira. Other then that it was just Master Makarov who seemed to notice for a split second Makarov made eye contact with his grand son. Makarov knew what Laxus was doing he knew why his eyes seemed so intent to find everyone in the room and where they where looking. So being as though a guild was a family he could not just leave Lucy to cry, now could he? Of course not, a good guild master needed to know how to comfort people. A skill Laxus lacked, so the 6th master called over the blonde lightning mage.

"Laxus My boy, I have a favor for you to do for me" Laxus looked at him knowing it had something to do with Lucy unsure what exactly though. "Would you go check on Lucy for me? She left in such a rush and I want to make sure she is okay."

Laxus looked at his grandfather, they both knew that Laxus had been waiting for the opportunity to go after her without being questioned and now here it was. Nodding slowly Laxus started for the door. Makarov knew how his grandson worked and he knew that even opening up and helping Lucy would make him one step closer to being able to talk normally with the other guild members. That and he had noticed the one thing in common with every issue of sorcer weekly his grand son had. They all had some sort of discussion, picture or rumors on a certain blonde Celestial Wizard with the name Lucy.

As Laxus walked out he thought of where to start looking he thought for a minute before deciding on taking the easy route, fallow her scent. Being a dragon-slayer it wasn't hard, within minutes her found the source of the faint smell of strawberries and was walking quietly towards the weeping blonde. If she would have been anyone else he would have scared the girl half to death by approaching her from the other side of the tree and just 'appearing' behind her. Truth be told she was crying so hard that even if he was right in-front of her she could hardly hear him and with her face in her arm there was no was she could see him. Unsure of what to do he just sat beside her.

Lucy sat next to Laxus other then the attempts to stop crying that came from the celestial mage they sat in relative silence. It took about 10 minutes for the younger of the two to stop crying and just take deep breaths. Laxus was still mad but he knew it would just upset the girl beside him if her was to storm the guild hall and beat Natsu to death, and he knew better then to beat Lisanna because Mira-jane would have his head on a stick. He was about to sigh when a voice caught his attention. "I-I must look..." She paused to search for the words she wanted to use. "Terrible huh?" Laxus felt a bit awkward not really knowing what to say.

"Its not that bad" he said quietly "you could look worse." Lucy looked up at him almost shocked. First he was trying to help her now comfort her? She almost laughed as she though of how Master had most likely give him some threat about kicking him out if he didn't come talk to her. But right now she didn't care much, she was glad he came, hesitantly she leaned on laxus' shoulder and rubbed her eyes. He tensed when she lay against him, but after a few moments relaxed a bit. He couldn't stop thinking about everything he had done to her, during the 'battle of Fairy Tail' but more so during the phantom battle. Yet here they where and he wasn't sure what to do had she forgiven him or was she just that down? He sigh, he probably would never know. His thoughts where broken when he realized she had fallen asleep and he sigh softly. Today was going to be a very long day.


	2. Sickly Sweet Smiles

**Thanks for all the reviews I appreciate them, they made me want to write more and that got this chapter out a day early. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Lucy's eyes opened slowly and tiredly it was hard to open her eyes as the early morning light shone across her bedroom. She sat up seeing her self gently tucked into bed and still in her clothes from the day before. Lucy gently rubbed her temples recalling the events from the day before, Lisanna and Nastu and the mess with that. Then Laxus and the awkwardness there, still how did she end up back here? She though hard before thinking back about what happened with Laxus in the park. She had leaned against him and closed her eyes for just a moment had she fallen asleep like that? Did the lightning dragon-slayer carry her back here?

Shaking her head the blonde got up and changed she was curious about why he did that but first she had to go talk to everyone in the guild. She got dressed and started to walk out of her room stopping when she got to the door. She had no desire to leave her room she wanted to lay there all day and just cry, but she knew she had to get out of her room or else she may just stay there forever and not go back to the guild hall with the grinning Lisanna and overly joyful Natsu. Forcing thoughts of his arm wrapped around Lisanna away from her mind, she plastered a smile to her face she had to at least try not to look as though she was going to burst into tears at any moment and with that she headed for the guild hall.

She stopped in-front of the doors again just as she did the day before and everything from the day before flashed in her mind. Quickly shaking the thoughts away she opened the door and was tackled by a worried short blue haired mage, who was almost crying. "Lucy! Are you okay. I was so worried when you left without saying anything! How was your job? Did everything go well?" Lucy almost laughed, she had been so worried and now it felt like nothing had changed. Like yesterday never even happened but she knew all to well it had.

"Yea, I'm fine sorry to worry you" She smiled a bit more to see a few other people looking her way with slight concern but what really caught her attention was when Evergreen snapped her fingers in-front of Laxus who was sitting across the hall his eyes snapped from Lucy's direction to Evergreen and he assured he was listening to whatever the woman was rambling on about. She was so caught up in watching Evergreen scold Laxus on why he should listen better she hadn't even realized Gajeel had pulled the script mage off her and, Erza was now waving them over to sit with her.

"Lucy what are you waiting for? Come sit I got you a slice of cake." The redhead waved her over and a small push on the back from Levy got her walking in that direction.

"I wouldn't keep Erza waiting she was freaking out over you yesterday" Levy spoke with a kind smile and gestured to a broken section or the counter which Erza and Grey had been standing at the day before. Deciding Levy's advice would be smart to fallow she walked over and sat beside Erza whom was eating cake and had a spare plate with a slice of strawberry cake on it. Smiling softly she looked at Erza who gave a weak smile in response. Things where awkward for a few moments after that before Erza spoke up.

"Are you certain your alright Lucy?" _Busted_. Erza looked at her, her smile gone and she was frowning, it was obvious Erza knew that her smile was fake. "I know that the news you got yesterday must have been hard to deal with. What where you really planing to say to him?" Lucy thought a moment but knew it was pointless to lie to the woman beside her.

"I was going to tell Natsu how I fe-" The door opened and Natsu and Lisanna walked in Happy fallowing them. Natsu walked up beside Lucy and Erza He was holding Lisanna's hand. He had his careless smile on as always and Lucy could feel her own smile fading, not because of Natsu but more so Lisanna who had a smile on it was soft and sweet it probably fooled most of the guild yet Lucy knew, It was fake. It made the blonde feel sick that sweet smile directed at her, she probably would have yelled at the girl had Natsu not looked so happy. He was happy so she had to be happy too. So she forced a smile back onto her face.

"Hey Natsu. Whats up?" Now Erza looked very concerned and Lisanna's Smile started to fade but Natsu was unaware of the tension that surrounded the group. He sat next to his team mates ignoring Lisanna's displeased look.

"Luce. I wanted to ask you something." Lucy would have been happy had she not seen a smile return to Lisanna's lips and she knew she most definitely would not like what Natsu would ask her but she nodded for him to continue anyways. Happy who sat on the table seemed worried and sad. That began to worry Lucy a bit more. "So since you have been taking more solo jobs lately, Lisanna was wondering if she could take your spot on team Natsu." This had everyone attention Grey, Cana and Wendy where now watching them. Laxus had begun to ignore Evergreen and Freed as he watched them. Master Makarov opened one eye and stared down at them. And even if Lucy could not see Gajeel and levy's staring eyes on her she could feel them burning holes in her back.

"What?" She felt her heart stop and she knew that her smile was gone and everyone who had been watching them was now wearing one of three expressions, Surprise, Anger, or confusion and Lucy herself had one of all three.

"See Natsu, I told you she wouldn't be okay with it. You shouldn't have been so mean about it." Lisanna's voice may have sounded concerned to everyone else but to Lucy it sounded cold, tense like the white haired mage could snap any moment. "I am so sorry Lucy I just really want to do jobs with Natsu I didn't think he would be so rude about a-" Lucy stood up, cutting her off.

"No its fine. I totally get it so there is no need to apologize" She smiled sadly. She bit her tongue as she felt a sting in her eyes, but this time she made up her mind. She wouldn't cry, and she was not running away she refused to give Lisanna that satisfaction. She was about to say more when Grey interrupted.

"Maybe we shouldn't be Team Natsu anymore, I mean Erza is always on her own S-class Missions and Flame-brain and I can't stand to be together. So maybe we should all be somewhat individual." Erza nodded and Lucy found herself smiling, Grey was at least trying to help. So when Natsu saw that everyone seemed to agree with Greys thought he nodded.

"Its settled then. Me, Lisanna and happy are our own team!" Happy smiled but glanced at Lucy. "Come on team Natsu Lets go get us a job!" Natsu was too happy and Lucy felt sick.

"Are you sure Natsu?" Happy spoke softly and Natsu nodded. Scooping the blue cat into his arms and grabbing Lisanna's hand the new team and their way over to the Request board. Lucy felt horrible, she wanted to go home and never come back. She knew coming today would be a decision she would regret.


	3. Laxus can be an Ass

Laxus sat watching them all, the former Team Natsu that is. Five days had gone by since Lisanna had Lucy removed from the team and Grey had proposed that they become separate mages and so they had. Lucy hadn't gone on a job, It was starting to worry Laxus just a bit but still enough that it felt strange. His own team had gone off on some other mission and it seemed like Lisanna and Natsu where just leaving with happy meanwhile Erza and Wendy where watching the board for anything good and Grey seemed to be trying to talk the blonde into going with the small group but seemed to be getting no where.

Sighing the ice make mage got up and made his way toward the request board to report to Erza that Lucy indeed would not be joining them on a mission. Once they had chosen their mission and said their goodbyes to the few others in the guild hall the small group left in hopes of catching the last train out and with them gone Laxus found himself walking as quickly as he could towards the celestial mage by the bar.

"You okay Blondie?" Laxus sat beside her and glanced at her. "Shouldn't you be taking up that offer and going with them? They are still your friends right?" Laxus quietly spoke even though there was hardly anyone else in the guild hall.

"They are. But I cant have them thinking I am weak" Lucy replied as she leaned forward and set her head on the counter "What does it matter to you?" Lucy was having a hard enough time dealing with everything else and dealing with the cocky dragon-slayer was not on the list of ideal things she could have been doing at that moment.

"Don't you have rent or some shit like that to pay?" Lucy looked at him nodding softly she was about to say something but he cut her off "And I suppose you cant take some of the higher reward missions yourself, can you?" At that comment the woman next to him huffed slightly and he received a sharp kick in the leg.

"What makes you think that!" She hissed at him "I am just fine on my own" She looked at the board and Laxus knew she was no where near fine.

"Pick a job and I will go with you, any job you want and keep the reward" Laxus hardly let the words leave his mouth before she was kicking him again with a glare

"Don't make f-" She paused "Wait, What?" her eyes where on him and she felt guilty she had been expecting some comment on how weak and pathetic she was yet it hadn't come instead the S-class mage had offered to go with her on a job. "D-did I hear that right?" She asked more to herself then him but when he smiled softly she blushed and looked away.

"Like I said pick the job and I will help you out, and you can keep the reward." Laxus was genuinely offering to help and they both knew it, so without another word she got up and gently grabbed his wrist before dragging him to the request board.

"You can help me only if you take at least half of the reward" This surprised the older blonde but made him smile slightly considering he had expected her to turn him down without thought.

So that had the two of them there standing in a mostly empty guild hall staring at the request board attempting to decide on a job to take that would be quick and easy money after about 20 minutes Lucy chose a request to find some lost necklace that the owner was sure had been stolen and so with a mission decided they let Mira know and Laxus left within a few moments of asking Lucy when they should meet to head out. After being told they should leave on the first train of the day Laxus left to go get packed for the at least 3 days they would be gone.

"My what an interesting new partner you have Lucy." Mira spoke softly from the other side of the bar. and Lucy sat across from where the 'She devil' stood.

"Your telling me. He just told me to pick a mission so I did I guess I could use the money but why him of all people? I don't even know if I can trust him not to shock me to death in my sleep." Lucy sighed and felt Mira-jane's hands press to the counter.

"Laxus is good at heart so you have no need to worry about that. I know it maybe hard to believe this but he is really a good guy just he has some trouble expressing it. It would be understandable for you not to trust him after everything that happened when the two of you first met but maybe you should give him a chance. After all I heard him mumbling something about frying Natsu to a crisp for being a dense idiot with no concern for other people, he may just be trying to open up." Mira smiled when she was done

"You think so?" Lucy smiled softly and got up "Thanks Mira!" The young mage was almost running out of the guild hall and just barely caught Mira-jane's curious expression.

"Lucy, where are you going?" Lucy turned around smiling in a way that lit up the room.

"I have to pack for my mission tomorrow! My partner can't just go alone now can he?" Lucy smiled and Mira did too.

"Alright then don't get in to much trouble, and be safe! See you when you get back Lucy!" Mira waved as Lucy made her way out of the guild hall and she smiled whispering "Have fun." Glad her friend was back to normal and no one else was in the hall the eldest Strauss started to pack-up for the night.

 ** _~Lucy's house~_**

Lucy went through everything in her closet 3 days at the least they would be gone, So she would pack for 5 just in case. With clothing picked and packed in a small bag, she placed a notebook in the top for on the train ride. She then did a look through her mental check list, after deciding she had everything she laid out her clothes for the next day and placed her keys on the nightstand and glanceing at the clock 9:30 and she would have to be on the train with an S-class dragon-slayer by 7:00. So she got into bed and rolled over to close her eyes and go to sleep. Sure enough she fell asleep quickly.

She woke up the next morning glancing at the clock it read 5:45 not bad. She got up and made her way to her kitchen and got an apple before getting dressed and putting her hair up she threw her bag over her shoulder and she headed out to the train station glancing back at the clock it read 6:33. This gave Lucy the slight motive to jog to the station, when she got there she went to get tickets only to bump into the very person she had been about to look for.

"Laxus!" She smiled "Hey I was about to get tickets"

"Don't bother" The taller blonde looked down at the confused girl and smiled as he held out two tickets. And the shorter of the two smiled "Someone is more cheery today"He commented handing her a ticket.

"Yep. Mira said something to me that made me think about how I should quit crying over Natsu. If he is happy I should be happy as well" She chirped "And I am going on a mission with an S-class mage. Why shouldn't I be excited?" Laxus shrugged slightly and started walking towards the train.

"You go on jobs with Erza all the time don't you?" Laxus looked down at the mage fallowing him in slight confusion.

"Well I guess but your gonna be master one day, So one day I will be able to say that i went on a mission with the guild master of Fairytail." She spoke softly while getting onto the train. "Besides this is proof that you will be a great guild master one day." She stopped when the two got to their seats, Laxus sitting across from her. She stared for a moment. "Mind if I ask something Laxus?"

"Hmm, go ahead." He glanced up at her.

"Did Master ask you to do this for me?" She frowned "Sorry if that sounds rude just it doesn't seem like something you would do for just anyone without being told to by Gramps." She leaned back a bit listening to the sounds of the horn giving a warning that there was 5 minutes till departure.

"I am sure you will find out soon enough" Laxus grinned as Lucy's jaw dropped. Yep it was confirmed Laxus was and still is and asshole, and just as Lucy thought the blonde in-front of her couldn't get any worse she heard him almost laugh. "You face is hilarious" He chuckled "You should close your m-" Lucy cut him off by throwing her note book at him.

"Shut up!" She snapped "Mira was wrong! Very very wrong! Your an ass Laxus!" He laughed opening the note book.

"Mira-jane told you differently?" He asked blandly while taking a moment to read the first paragraph of the young girls story.

"Hey You cant read that! I told levy she would be the first!" Lucy got up and reached for the book but fell back into her seat as the train started moving. Although the amusement that had been spread across the dragon-slayers soon vanished leaving slight discomfort. "Laxus are you? Do you have motions sickness?" Lucy got her answer from the note book being thrown at her.

"Tell anyone and I will never take you on another job again" Laxus looked away and Lucy fought back the urge to laugh. Before she looked at him slightly confused.

"You would take another job with me? So you did do this of your own choice!" Lucy closed her note book and quickly switched seats to sit beside him.

"I never said that. " He snapped quickly "And i won't take another job with you if you tell anyone." Lucy smiled and patted her lap. "Huh? what?"

"Lay down. It always helps Natsu" Lucy smiled softly "I won't say a thing. I promise" Lucy had been expecting Laxus to turn her down so she was a bit surprised when the lightning dragon-slayer lay down his head in her lap his eyes closed. Did this mean he trusted her to take care of him until they got off the train? She smiled softly at the thought of the next Guild master in her hands. It made her a bit nervous but she was happy.

"Wake me up, when we get there." Laxus' voice was bland and quiet had the younger blonde not been waiting on a response she would have missed it. She smiled and slowly ran her fingers through his hair, just as she would have done should the pink haired idiot she often traveled with been in her lap. Before she could finish the though about how Natsu would lay like this with her on rides to places Laxus' voice interrupted "Don't start comparing me to the pink haired flame idiot. Alright?"

Lucy looked down at him "I won't. Promise" With that in place she pushed all thoughts of her former partner away from her mind. Lucy leaned back simply waiting for the train ride to end.


	4. Why do people think that

**Sorry but I have finals next week and so this chapter is a bit short sorry but I didn't want to continue it anymore or it would have been to long and this seemed like an okay place to leave off, hope no one minds. Also I cut out some of the job details, I didn't find them too important to the storyline. Thanks for all the positive reviews!**

Three hours had gone by since Lucy and Laxus had gotten on the train. Three hours and now the lightning dragon-slayer was soundly asleep in the blondes lap and they where calling that they would be arriving in the small town in 10 minutes. Lucy gently nudged Laxus. "Hey, we are almost there." Lucy made sure her voice was soft trying to be quiet but loud enough to wake the sleeping man. A few girls who where passing by made soft sighing sounds or quiet comments on how they wished they had boyfriends and Lucy's face turned a color that would rival Erza's hair.

"Your face is red Blondie" Laxus' voice came from her lap and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "You okay?" He asked while sitting up. Lucy looked away in an attempt to hide her face. He chuckled softly "Alright then" He stretched "It really does work. Interesting" Lucy looked at him confused.

"What works?" Laxus shrugged.

"Laying like that, thanks Blondie" Lucy puffed her cheeks in frustration.

"We are both blondes, so could you quit calling me that?" Laxus chuckled shaking his head as the train came to a stop. The two got up and made their way down to the exit, So far Lucy was surprised Laxus wasn't actually that bad. He could be an ass sometimes but he was accutaly kind and tolerable. By the time they got off the train it was almost 10:30 so the two decided to talk to the person who put up the request and get started on the job as soon as possible.

Once they had made it to the house of the man who had placed the request they discussed how the man was certain that the necklace had been stolen and by who, after leaving the two decided that lunch was a necessity considering that they where both hungry. So they stopped at a restaurant near a hotel. Lucy was almost shocked to find out how organized Laxus was when it came to jobs he was almost like Erza in that respect. But then again he was S-class and she was pretty sure Freed had rubbed of on the lightning mage in that respect.

As the two sat down across from each other, Lucy almost laughed at how no more than 72 hours ago the man across the table scared her. Yet now looking at him there was so much more to him then she had thought. She smiled softly until she realized Laxus had been talking to her. "Blondie you listening?" He questioned leaning over the table slightly.

"Huh Oh yea what was that?" He frowned slightly but sigh and lean back.

"I was saying that we should check into the hotel and then start looking for this guy." Laxus stated plainly. "I think we should split up to find him for the time being. It might be easier that way." Lucy's mouth opened, no one ever gave her that much responsibility yet here was Laxus offering it to her on a silver tray. "What? You have an issue with that?"

"N-No!" Lucy spoke quickly hardly having time to think about what she was saying. "It's just what if I-"

"You will be fine Blondie, I trust you" Lucy stared at him once again. Sure team Natsu said they trusted her all the time but something was different about it. This seemed so natural like he had said it to her a million times and she slowly smiled. "If you need to reach me just yell I should be able to hear you. And if not" He slid a small Lacrima across the table. "Call with that." He watched the girls face light up. Had no one given her such responsibility before? She was on a team with Erza right? He watched the girl give that smile she gave to Natsu all the time. Why would Natsu let go of her, She gave him everything he could ever want.

Either way Laxus was grateful that he got this chance, even if it was a small one to somewhat fix the mistakes he had made before. He knew she should never think of him the way he thought of her, but for now he just wanted to be close to her. And that he was. "Thank you" She smiled when the food they had ordered a while before got there. "Laxus" She giggled slightly "Your so predictable."

He looked up at her as the waitress set down a steak in-front of him and placed a salad in-front of the other blonde mage. "So are you Blondie" She smiled.

"I guess." She shrugged. "So when do you wanna call it quits on the investigating? Like 9:30 ish?" Laxus nodded.

"Be back in the hotel for 9:30" Laxus finished the last bite of his steak "If your not back by the I will hunt you down Blondie." Lucy giggled finishing up her salad then got up and went to pay. The waitress simply smiled.

"Oh your boyfriend already paid." Lucy blushed why did all these people think they where dating? Not that she minded. She stopped her self there, Did she mind? Should she mind?

Before her mind could finish processing Laxus cut into her thoughts yet again. "You coming Blondie?" He seemed to not be bothered by the fact the woman thought they where dating so Lucy figured she shouldn't worry about it and she headed off to the door where the dragon-slayer waited.

"Thank you" She looked up at him as they walked down the block towards the hotel. "For the food, for everything really."

Laxus smiled, Lucy's heart stopped it wasn't his normal cocky grin or that fake forced smile but a real smile. "I figured it might be a nice change from the Idiots who don't pay for their own lunch and make you." Lucy smiled.

"I didn't know the great Laxus could be so sweet" He chuckled "Can you open doors for a lady too?" Lucy ad been joking yet she had only laughed when the older blonde opened the hotel door bowing slightly.

"Would you like me to address you as M'lady as well?" He asked the celestial mage while grinning as she walked through the door "Would you like me to bow at your feet too?"

Lucy laughed so hard she almost fell over "Well some of my Spirits call me Princess." Now Laxus was chuckling as he made his way towards the front desk but Lucy was slightly disappointed as the man managed to compose himself before reaching the counter. She found herself standing beside him listening to him speak softly in a far more polite manor to the woman at the front desk.

"My I am sorry, we only have rooms with one double bed left, Will that be okay?" Laxus glanced at Lucy who blushed bright red and he shrugged softly.

"That's alright sorry to trouble you miss" Laxus spoke as she placed the keys in his hand and she smiled.

"Thank you" Laxus nodded and started walking down the hall Lucy trailing after him. In all honesty she was nervous about having to share a bed but as is to be expected after all the two had only been 'Friends' if she could even call him one for a short while. either way he was helping her so she wouldn't complain, besides he wasn't an ass all the time. Only most of the time.

"Hope you don't mind" Laxus said unlocking the door. Lucy shrugged and walked in throwing her bag in a corner of the large room.

"Not really, I mean you trust me so I should trust you" Laxus stared at her for a moment before deciding he would never let the Fire dragon-slayer hurt such a fragile and caring being. He didn't care what the rest of the guild thought anymore, He thought she was perfect and that was all that mattered.

Looking at a clock that read 12:00 Lucy smiled and turned to face the blonde in-front of her "See ya in about 9 hours" She grinned "Good luck if you need anything call me!" The girl said cheerfully before waving and heading out to begin searching.


	5. Bruises and books

**I know it has been a while, Im sorry I had finals and then my computer broke, I am so so so sorry about the wait. All the reviews have been great so thanks for all the positivity and I hope you enjoy this slightly longer Chapter. :)**

Laxus sat in the listening quietly to people spread rumors about everything and anything then something caught his attention "So when are we taking the train out of this place we have what we came here to get" A rather impatient brunette sat in the corner of the bar with two other men one of which hit him on the head.

"Shut up, stealing jewelry takes time we have to wait a bit more anyways. The old man hired wizards." The man leaned back "So the plan is we wait until we can get away with out being noticed, if we leave to soon they will suspect us."

The last man kicked his feet up on the table "Or we get the jewelry out of town and collect it later." Laxus began to tune them out after that, but the fact they where using jewelry meant they had more then just the necklace. Laxus smiled while looking into his drink and finishing it off his head turned slightly when he saw the three men get up. He waited exactly 3 seconds before fallowing them out and he began tailing them. Although he had to give them credit considering one of them had noticed him and they split up. His best guess was they where all going to the same place just taking different routes.

The lightning mage stepped out onto the street only to come face to face with the one who had noticed him first. "A wizard huh?" He grinned and Laxus knew he would hold him up as long as possible to give his buddies time to get to where ever they where heading.

"I don't have time for you" Laxus snapped before grabbing the man by the front of the shirt "Where are you sending it?" Laxus demanded yet he knew he wasn't going to get answers so after a few moments her punched the man out probably breaking a few bones in the process. He pulled out a lacrima and called Lucy while chasing after the other two.

~With Lucy~

Lucy sat on the floor rushing threw papers, drawers, shelfs and anything she could get her hands on. Finding the hide out as to which the thief's had been using was easy she only looked around for 5 or so minutes and spent another 15 minutes trying to figure out how to get in before she settled on having Loke bust down the door. Now here she was searching and tearing apart the place in search for a necklace while wondering how Laxus was doing and if he knew anything new on the subject.

Lucy's lacrima went off and the blonde grabbed it almost immediately and answered "Laxus?" She continued to look through anything she thought was of minor importance.

"Lucy, I found them they are on their way to send the necklace away by train and collect it later" Lucy stopped for a moment and grinned.

"Alright, by the way I found their hide out and I am there now. I haven't found anything yet. I am not so sure they have the necklace here." Laxus frowned

"They said they had more then just the necklace, I think they will be heading that way anyways."Laxus paused "Wait how did you find it?" Lucy stopped moving when she head foot steps outside she sat totally silent for a minute "Lucy? Lucy Are you okay?" Laxus sounded concerned but Lucy could hardly hear him she was too focused on the foot steps that drew closer. She got up and just as she did the door opened and a man stood there staring at her and the mess she had created. She slowly turned off the lacrima the last thing she needed was for Laxus to freak out.

Lucy brought her hand to her gate keys before bringing up Loke's key and summoning him "Open gate of the Lion, Loke!" When the spirit appeared Lucy smiled "Get him Loke but I need him to tell me something after so don't hurt him too badly" Lucy stated and turned around to continue looking for anything that could be of any use at all. She heard a thud and glanced over her shoulder to see the man on the floor and Loke brushing his hands together.

"You can leave now if you'd like Loke, Thanks for your help!" Lucy spoke knowing that Laxus would be there to help her look for the necklace soon.

"Anytime, My dear Lucy" Loke smiled in his normal flirty way " Call me next time you need something." Lucy nodded and Loke vanished in a puff of smoke. Taking one last look around the room Lucy sighed Laxus was on his way now so she could take a small break, not like it would kill her. She turned to look at a bookshelf and scanned the books on it.

"How lame don't they have anything good?" Footsteps echoed through the small house. Assuming it was Laxus the mage thought nothing of who was entering the house. Seeing a book of some interest she reached up and grabbed it. "It took you forever to get here Laxus." The room was silent. At that Lucy spun about to see a man closing in on her and she dropped the book. "Hey there I was wondering if you knew where I could find this necklace that went missing a while ago" She laughed slightly scratching the back of her neck. She was so screwed.

The man got close enough that when he threw a punch aimed for the blondes head it hit the bookshelf behind her as Lucy dove out of the way. He turned and grabbed her by the front of her shirt and slammed her into the bookshelf which shook a little at the sudden impact and Lucy winced as she heard the thump of the back of her head hitting the hard wood. As it shook she got a great idea, and as luck would have it the man brought his arm up to punch her now that he was confidant she wasn't moving anywhere. "Sorry lady but I am gonna have to break that pretty face of yours."

As his fist started to move Lucy moved her head and shoulders making his hand slam into the bookshelf for the second time. From the way his other hand loosened its grip on her she could tell it had hurt, not dwelling on it any further she broke free of his grasp before sliding to one side and pushing the already shaking and falling apart bookshelf. She stepped out of the way as the bookshelf fell forward and the man whom had been nursing his hand and wrist looked up just in time to get knocked to the ground by the shelf. The books bounced everywhere as he and the wooden bookcase hit the ground with a harsh and rather painful sounding slam.

Lucy could already feel bruises forming on her back and across her shoulders, not to mention the throbbing in the back of her head where it had hit the bookcase. looking down at the man she knew he was in pain and probably wasn't getting up for a minute or two. Time, not a lot of time but she had bought herself time none the less. When she heard footsteps out side her heat skipped a beat. More? How many where there? Her head already hurt and her body was aching from being thrown around as if she had been a rag-doll. She grabbed her whip and stepped forward. waiting for the door to open, her whole body was tense ready for what ever would jump at her when the door opened.

As the door opened Lucy tensed more but relaxed slightly when the familiar figure in the door way came into focus, Laxus. She looked at him trying to force her vocal cords to work she opened her mouth and shut it again. "Blondie you okay?" The taller blonde asked looking around the wrecked room. Lucy nodded not yet trusting her own voice to not show the pain she was in. She simply took a few breaths. "There will be people coming to pick them up in a few minutes."

Lucy was about to speak when a hand grabbed her ankle and she realized she was standing next to the collapsed bookshelf and the man under it had not gotten up yet but he was defiantly not going to let her move. As Laxus when to pull the man from the pile of books and beat him to death he pulled Lucy's feet out from under her bringing the girl crashing to the floor her back hit first and the pain was dull and moderate but when her head slammed against the floor she bit her tongue in an attempt not to scream. It worked well even as she started to taste the metallic tang of blood in her mouth.

She closed her eyes and took a breath before ignoring the screaming pain from her head down to her back she sat up and pulled herself to her feet. She inhaled sharply as she heard a crash like the sound of something breaking then the soft sounds of electricity building, she knew what was coming next and she didn't have to wait long. One, Two , Three, Four. Four second Lucy counted before she head the scream from behind her and knew Laxus had shocked the man. It wasn't hard to tell even with her back turned. But she was still curious, even in the battle of fairy tail she hadn't gotten to see Laxus fight, When they fought Hades Lucy had been on the ground her eyes closed in pain and so she had missed that and to top it off the grand magic games 'Laxus v.s Alexi' had been no more then allusion so she had missed out on that as well.

She was about to turn around when a large hand was on her shoulder, She knew Laxus was trying to be gentle but it still hurt a bit. "You okay?" His voice was calm and he seemed to be actually concerned. Lucy had to smile at that, and she did a small smile came to her face as she nodded.

"I'm fine thanks" Lucy took a breath, she felt safe and she had no clue why. When she saw people entering the room she leaned softly against the lightning dragon slayer who smiled softly. He sat Lucy down checking to make sure she was as comfortable as possible while he spoke with the men who had entered the room, they had come to arrest the men. Lucy didn't even care anymore her eyes looked around and she saw something sparkle under the pile of books.

The necklace. Slowly and carefully Lucy crawled over moving the books slightly she grabbed the stolen necklace and called Laxus over. "What are you doing" He looked at her sitting in the middle of the ruined bookshelf and its content. "Did you see a book you like?" Laxus was joking and they both knew it but Lucy puffed her cheeks anyways. She then held up a sparkly blue necklace fallowing the description of the one stolen from their employer.

"No you idiot, I found it" Lucy threw it to the lightning mage who caught it with ease "It must have been behind the books and fallen when they did." Laxus nodded and tucked it into a pocket.

"We can leave and go back to the hotel when ever your ready." Laxus looked at her there was nothing that looked wrong but he knew the girl was probably in pain after all she had just been slammed into the floor, and then tossed around like a doll. "You want me to carry you back?" Lucy turned red.

"No! I'm fine" She slowly pulled herself to her feet. "We can go." Laxus nodded, Lucy was walking way slower then normal he sigh softly.

"You sure you don't want me to carry you? If your worried I will think your fat your not and you light as a feather." Lucy turned and stared at him for a minute.

"How do you know how light I am?!" Lucy stomped over to him and a small look of pain showed on her face.

"When you fell asleep on my shoulder in the park, The day that you got back from your last mission," Laxus paused and looked down at the small blonde "I carried you back to your place." Lucy blushed red again.

"How did you get in you creep?!" Laxus simply chuckled

"Your window." He stated plainly "The same way Natsu would have." The words where already out of his mouth before her could think of how Lucy might react to that. He took note of the girls fist clenching before she relaxed a bit.

"...Can you give me a piggy back?" It was hardly a whisper but Laxus heard her, he was in shock as Lucy said that. He had been expecting to be hit or yelled at but here they where.

~5 minutes later after Laxus had been gotten hit in the face more then once~

He walking into the hotel with Lucy on his back. A bruise was now forming on his shoulder. "Your scary, And my shoulder actually hurts now. So remind me why I am still carrying you?" Laxus asked the same question for the third time in 5 minutes and Lucy smiled sweetly.

"Well that would be because you offered to. So next time you should consider your offers more carefully." Lucy smiled. Laxus sigh and opened the door to their room and Lucy got off slowly, he had ended up giving the grill a piggyback ride for 12 blocks and up a set of stairs, he wasn't complaining that she was heavy or hard to carry but if he so much as spoke in a way that sounded to be even a small complaint she slapped his shoulder. For a little girl she packed a lot of rage.

"Hey Blondie you okay up here if I go down to the bar for a bit?" Lucy nodded making her way to her bag. She was happy she wouldn't have to find some excuse to get rid of him so she could take a pain killer or two then take a shower. Lucy was certain if Laxus saw her in pain he would think she was weak, thats how everyone else was after all. She looked through her things until she heard the door close and then she grabbed the bottle of Advil she had thrown in her bag just in case and took two. After that she had a bath and got ready for bed claiming her desired half she got a book and started to read.

When Laxus came into the room at about 10:30 he hadn't been expecting for lights to still be on. "Lucy I'm back" he was quiet not wanting to startle the blonde but after a moment of no reply he found himself walking into the room only to find the blonde with a book in her lap from where she had been reading. But now the young mage was fast asleep. Laxus smiled taking the book and glancing at it before setting it on the bedside table then he turned off the lights in the room before getting ready for bed himself and slipping under the covers simply watching the rise and fall of the celestial mages chest until he to fell asleep.


	6. And they Kiss

**Okay so thanks for the support and they finally kiss and sorry about this ending. Anyways I am out of school so I should be updating more, Yay! I hope you enjoy!**

Laxus woke up to Lucy moving around slightly. Looking at the clock it read 6:45 and he looked over at Lucy again who was now sitting up and stretching. He set his head on the pillow again and closed his eyes. When Lucy looked down at the man she assumed he was sleeping and got up quietly attempting not to wake him. She headed for the bathroom. when Laxus heard the door close and the sound of running water he got up and stretched. He waited for another minute before getting dressed and then he heard the sound of the shower running and decided to get his bag ready to leave. He hadn't expected to only take a half of a day to do the mission but that was fine.

Once he was done he sat on the bed and thought. Having nothing better to do he grabbed Lucy's book from the bedside table, He read the first 3 pages and almost laughed. It was one of those way to fake romance novels, By the time he was done the fifth page he was laughing. He hadn't even noticed the sound of the shower stopping.

Lucy got dressed and then walked back out to the main room. She had been a bit shocked to see Laxus laughing then she became curious to find the source of his amusement but when she saw he book she knew. She hit the blonde on the head and snatched her book back. She had been about to say something but he beat her too it. "You read that kinda stuff Lucy?" He snickered. She hit him again.

"I like romance books okay!" She blushed in embarrassment "So shut up." Laxus laughed.

"Why?Is it because you don't have any romance in your life." He stated the second part like it was a fact and she hit him again.

"Shut up! Ass, you are such an ass!" Laxus smirked

" I thought you knew that already" Lucy blushed and Laxus got up. "So you ready to turn this stupid necklace in?" Lucy nodded and set the book down.

"Yea sure. Let me pack up my bag first." Lucy tossed her book back into her bag and grabbed something to put her hair up. She quickly put her hair in a ponytail and zipped up her bag "Alright I'm ready. Do you wanna check out now or come back later?"

Laxus grabbed his bag "Now preferably" Lucy nodded grabbing her bag threw it over her shoulder. The two made there way to the front desk and checked out before heading to the employers house. When they got there they made things quick turned in the necklace got the money and headed for the train station.

"Hey Laxus" The taller man hummed in response, "Do we have to go back? I don't really wanna go back to the guild yet." Laxus shrugged and looked at her.

"What do you have in mind Blondie?" Lucy thought

"I have no clue, Oh I know! Over in the next town their is a hot sping" Lucy almost jumps while saying it. "We could probably even walk, if you don't want to ride the train." Lucy smiled hopefully and grabbed Laxus arm giving him puppy-dog eyes. "Please, pretty please Laxus?" Laxus chuckled.

"I don't see why not I mean you did really well. We don't have to walk you know" Lucy shrugged and gave him a look that told him she knew he was praying they would walk. But either way the small girl began thanking Laxus before heading for the exit of town.

"Your the best! You pay for my lunch, you save me from the bad guys and you let me go to the hot springs afterwards! Your not too uptight like Erza, or too laid back like Grey. Not as shy as Wendy or as upfront as Natsu. Your like the perfect team member." Lucy looked up "Maybe that is why the thunder legion love you so much."

Laxus almost laughed. "You make me seem as though I am some super hero." Just when Lucy was about to say something he grinned "I like it, I think its very fitting." Lucy puffed in frustration.

"Don't be an ass, Laxus." Lucy said while hitting him and picking up her pace in hopes to get there sooner. She could here Laxus laughing behind her. "Never mind" She huffed "Your always an ass." After the laughing died down the two found themselves walking in a rather comfortable silence. When they arrived at the smaller town Lucy smiled "Are we staying the night?"

The older man shrugged and glanced at her "Would you like too?" Lucy nodded as the two made their way towards a hotel and they checked in getting a room with two single beds and Lucy practically ran to the room despite the pain in her sides from the day before. When she got to the door it took her a moment to realize Laxus still had the key and he was just now getting to the end of the hallway. He was chuckling she went to say something but Laxus just threw the keys to her and she caught them with ease spinning she unlocked the door and claimed the bed on the left side of their room by the window.

Laxus walked into the room to see the blonde throw her bag at the foot of the bed closer to the window and jump on it. "So your heading to the hot springs soon?" Lucy looked up at him. "So does that mean I get the rest of the day to do as I please?" Lucy thought a moment and nodded.

"I suppose since I am guessing that the hot springs wouldn't be your scene" Lucy got up and smiled "So yes do what ever you want." Lucy started for the door "I am heading out" She turned and waved before disappearing out the door. Laxus stared at her for a moment, just what had he gotten into he could hardly keep the girl off his mind. He needed to do something to stop thinking about her. It wasn't helping him at all, that she smiled all the time and was willing to help him even if it put her at risk.

Laxus sigh heading for a shower then he was off to find some way to entertain himself for the rest of the day.

Lucy spent most of the day relaxing and getting her nails done then spending time at the hot springs. Meanwhile Laxus found himself very drunk by the end of the evening, so much so that he hardly noticed Lucy walking behind him back to their room until she unlocked the door for him after he fumbled with the keys for a good 3 or so minutes. He quietly thanked her and stumbled to his bed. He lay down and hoped she would let him sleep. But they both knew that wasn't happening.

"Laxus how much did you drink?" He opened his eyes slowly to see the blonde leaned over him " you know how much your head will hurt tomorrow?" She sighed.

"You'll just have to take care of me then." Laxus sat up quickly and stared at her.

"Like I would!" Lucy sigh, "Maybe if you beg I will consider staying another day so you don't have to be hung over on the train." Lucy had been joking but she knew Laxus was really drunk when he lay his head on her lap.

"Please, I'll p-" He froze when Lucy started to run her fingers through his hair and he looked up at her as she smiled down at him.

"I was kidding Laxus, I don't mind staying a bit longer. You must be really drunk." She tilled her head "you should go to sleep." Lucy slipped out from under the older man and watched his head drop to the bed slightly dazed before he sat you slowly.

Laxus grabbed her wrist and any thoughts of what he was doing where gone. He looked at the girl "Lucy" she looked at him and tilted her head, he smiled and pulled her closer before pressing his lips against hers. Lucy was so shocked she simply sat there until he pulled back and lay down. Realizing what happened Lucy blushed and looked at him about to pull the covers over him when she was pulled into the strong grip of the lightning dragon-slayer. Blushing more as Laxus pulled the blankets over the two before he drifted off to sleep, leaving Lucy to lay there her fingers pressed gently to her lips.

Lucy's mind replayed the last 15 minutes over and over again. She had just kissed Fairy tails S-class lightning mage, and now she was laying her back pressed up to his chest. it ran through her mind a few more times before she tried to get up but she was stopped by Laxus' arms sighing she lay down and closed her eyes falling asleep slowly.

Laxus woke up with the faint scent of strawberries just under his nose as to which was buried gently into one Fairy tails most loved members. Realizing this he tried to recollect his memories from the night before. Okay so he got really really drunk and then ... he had kissed Lucy. Laxus shot out of bed away from the young girl. He immediately regretted it his head was killing him and he was now promising himself he would never touch alcohol again.

By the time Lucy woke up Laxus was sitting on the bathroom floor with his head in his hands. "Morning" Lucy spoke softly "How are you feeling?" Lucy asked as she got him a glass of water.

"I could ask you the same question" Laxus took a deep breath taking the water from her "Thanks." Lucy blushed "I'm sorry, I was" Lucy shook her head and set a finger to her lips.

"Don't worry about it." Lucy sat next to him and let him lean on her shoulder.

~7 hours later~

Lucy and Laxus got off the train and Laxus ruffled her hair "See ya Blondie, I have to go sleep before I get a head ache again, Good job" Lucy nodded and Laxus disappeared in a flash of lightning. With that Lucy headed towards the guild hall.

Lucy opened the door to Fairy tail and was jumped on by an enraged Natsu who was waving something around. "The hell Luce!"

God this was going to be a long day.


	7. Sorcerer Weekly

**Okay so new chapter sorry about the cliff hanger (Not really sorry). Also please note some characters this chapter may seem a bit off especially towards the end but yea. I hope you enjoy should have another chapter soon. I will try to update more regularly but I may be a bit late sometimes. So enjoy.**

Lucy walked to the guild hall glancing around she got strange looks from girls and guys watching her every move as though they where disappointed. Lucy brushed it off as though Natsu had done something. But as she got to the guild hall she was jumped on by the pink haired man. He was waving around what looked to be a magazine. "The hell Luce!"

"Get off me Natsu!" Lucy pushed him off quickly "What are you freaking out about!" Natsu quickly shoved the newest issue of Sorcerer Weekly into her face the front cover had her and Laxus from 3 days ago walking into the hotel they stayed at with many comments about the two blondes being a good match and Fairy tails cutest couple. Lucy's jaw almost dropped ... Almost. Sighing Lucy shrugged. "And what about it?"

"Y-You and Laxus?! When did that happen?!" Lucy glared at him, she had snapped.

"It didn't! God don't just accept everything Sorcerer weekly says!" Lucy grabbed the magazine from the man in-front of her and stormed off to the bar, just before she sat down she turned to him. "Before you even ask I went on a job with him. I don't see why it matter though! You have a girlfriend to worry about!" Lucy sat down and ordered a smoothie. The whole guild was silent, no one had ever seen the girl yell at Natsu, no one thought it was even possible.

Wendy sheepishly made her way to Lucy and sat next to her. "S-So Lucy how was your job." Lucy smiled thoughtfully and stared at the issue of Sorcerer Weekly.

"Not bad, Laxus is a good team mate, hes smart and strong ... and not as much of an ass as I expected." Levy was just sitting down beside Lucy and grinned.

"I sense Love in the air." Mirajane almost squealed. Lucy looked up at her and blushed.

"N-No its not like that! I just think Laxus is admirable." Lucy looked down into her smoothie as soon as she got it.

"Is that really all?" Levy sighed "Kinda disappointing you know. You could use some romance Lucy" Levy smiled. "Besides I think the picture in sorcerer weekly was cute." The script mage nudged her blonde friend. By this time Lucy noticed Erza sitting next to Wendy.

" And it's not everyday that 'The Laxus' goes out of his way for someone." Erza spoke taking a bite of her cake. "Even if I don't like him, I respect your wishes." Erza was talking as if the two blondes where planning a wedding.

"N-No Erza it's not like that!" Lucy blushed "We aren't dating or anything, Besides I highly doubt he of all people would see me in a romantic way." Yet the more Lucy tried to convince her friend the more she began to wonder for herself if what they where saying had any meaning or truth behind it, he had kissed her after all. She shook that thought from her head, he had been really drunk that was all. "Nothing happened between us, I swear." Lucy waved her hands slightly.

"I'd Like to ask Laxus myself, I mean think about the phantom battle Lucy. What if he meant what he said." And now by the second Lucy was beginning to hate the solid script mage beside her.

"Oh please Laxus was still all scary back then. I don't think he meant it." Lucy had just finished when Erza and Mira looked at each other.

"Lucy dear, is there something your not telling us?" Mira had a sickly sweet voice like she was planning something. Lucy felt a bit of fear in the back of her mind, Mira was scary and anyone new that. Both girls continued to stare at Lucy until the blonde broke under their gaze.

"Okay, Okay. Spent tonight at my place and I will explain it ... just don't kill me!" Lucy sigh and placed her head on the table. Levy squealed and the other 2 planned on a time to meet at the blondes house. Although they where interrupted by Juvia who was now begging Lucy to join them. Sighing Lucy agreed not like one more person would kill her. The time was set they would meet at 8 and Lucy would tell them everything and most likely ruin her life. "Well if you don't mind I am gonna shower and get something to eat see you guys in a bit" The blonde waved and left. Her long day just got worse.

~At a certain dragon-slayers house~

Laxus who had been taking a comfortable nap was now awoken by the sound of knocking on his door. Brushing it off the man tried to roll over and go back to sleep, but the knocking got louder. Getting up her slowly made his way to the front door only to hear Freed attempting to get Evergreen to reason. "Maybe he is not home?"

"Not home my ass! Laxus open this god damned door! I demand answers!" Laxus was about to open the door when he heard laughing.

"If that breaks the door Laxus is gonna kill you Ever." Laxus could assume from Bixslow's comment that she was about to charge the door so he opened it and watched the brunette go flying into his house. it took everything he had not to laugh, but he managed to keep a somewhat normal appearance.

"What do you want? And what the fuck is this about answers?" Laxus was still hung over and even if they where people who knew when to stop pushing him he was so close to snapping that he hardly wanted to put up with them at the moment. That was until the newest issue of Sorcerer Weekly was shoved in-front of him, The front cover didn't shock him but it still hadn't been what he was expecting.

"What the hell is this Laxus? Who took this? When? Where? Why?" Laxus shrugged

"What does it look like? Its me and the blondie." Evergreen looked like she could have exploded

"Laxus!" She was whinny now and the blonde took a step backward in a silent plea for Bixslow or Freed to save him from the girl who was most likely going to rip him apart if he didn't tell her. Freed simply sighed and Bixslow shrugged.

"Sorry but I am sort of curious as well." Freed spoke from the door way "But first, did you really just call Lucy Blondie? You giving nicknames that's rare." Laxus shrugged

The thunder legion spent the the rest of the day interrogating him and nagging him to tell them why he even took her on a job in the first place. It was about 10:30 P.M that Laxus managed to escape them, now he wondered around aimlessly.

~Lucy's house~

"He kissed you?!" Erza dropped her cup in shock and stared for a moment.

"Yea but he was pretty drunk I don't know if he remembers." Lucy stated her side of the story fairly plainly, she had gone to the hot-springs came back helped Laxus into their room he had kissed her they went to bed. She decided to leave out the small note that both nights they had spelt in the same bed ... for the sake of Wendy, if she kept telling herself that it would become true, right?

"Now the question is do you wish he remembered?" Levy's voice made her think about something she really wasn't sure she wanted to think about. Did she want it to happen again? Did she wish he wasn't completely smashed when he kissed her?

"Truth be told I don't even know I never really thought about it." Lucy sighed "I really have no clue."

"Well Juvia thinks you don't know yet because it just happened." Juvia who was sitting on the bed smiled, and Lucy knew this was Juvia's way of trying to get her as far from gray as possible. So Lucy sat around listening to the theories going around the room about what had happened and what was going to happen. Eventually Lucy slipped out of her house and into the streets hoping and praying that Mira or Erza hadn't noticed she was missing yet. When she head her name from Wendy she started running when she bumped into someone.

"Where are you going in such a rush blondie?" Lucy Looked up in shock for a moment before she grabbed his wrist.

"It doesn't matter just run" She started dragging Laxus behind her away from the other members of fairy tail who where searching for her. When they finally came to a stop they where in the middle of a park and Lucy was breathing heavily. "Sorry, Mira was kinda freaking out." Lucy sighed and sat down.

"About what? Sorcerer Weekly, Our kiss, The job, or the fact that we shared a bed for the past two days?" Lucy's jaw dropped.

"Y-You remember that?" Laxus chuckled and shrugged.

"Not like I was that drunk." Lucy turned red and hit him on the shoulder.

"So you knew what you where doing the whole time?!" Laxus gave her his signature grin.

"And I'd do it again." Lucy felt her heart stop.

"Yea right Laxus you shouldn't say things like that especially with Sorcerer weekly thinking we are a cou-" Lucy was cut off when Laxus kissed her it was short like the one in the hotel room but Lucy felt her heart skip a beat and she couldn't figure out why, when Laxus ended the kiss Lucy hardly noticed her was talking to her until her was waving his hand in front of her face. "H-Huh?" She looked up at him.

"Never mind" He turned his head. "Sorry about that I needed a way to shut you up your voice was getting annoying." Lucy rolled her eyes. Yep he was still an ass. "So what do you plan on doing about the whole Sorcerer Weekly ordeal?" Lucy frowned. "I don't really care how you deal with it."

Lucy stared at the ground "Well if you would just date me already we wouldn't be in this position would we?"


	8. Bribe to be friends again

**So I am so sorry I haven't updated at all for almost a month, my laptop died and then my boyfriend broke his arm so my last month/ month in a half has been crazy. But my BF is doing better and my friend got my laptop fixed so I am back sorry about the delay and a slightly short chapter but I will be back to posting again so please Enjoy.**

Lucy was walking into the guild hall to relax and maybe tell Grey the news about the evening before. Talking to Natsu had not been on her list of things so when the man had called her over to the table that he was sitting at with Grey, Happy and Lisanna she almost considered just ignoring him, but unfortunately Lucy was above that. Besides if he started being an ass she could just get Laxus to fry him. So she walked over and sat across from Natsu and next to Grey showing she would listen for a while. "Yes?"

"hey, Um Luce. About yesterday, I am sorry." He scratched the back of his head. "I don't want us to stop being friends over one little fight." Lucy sighed she could tell he was being sincerer but it was still hard to forgive him for what he said. In all honesty she felt worse for Lisanna then she did herself, not like it mattered her and Lisanna where not particularly friends, and maybe they never would be, she still felt bad about it.

Natsu reached into his pocket and slid a small box across the table. "Bribe to be friends again?" Lucy Looked down at the box. She opened it slowly and gasped it was a silver key, Phoenix. She looked up at Natsu who was smiling and then she closed the box and set it back on the table.

"So you couldn't care if I was dating Laxus? Or if Sorcer Weekly thought we where the cutest couple in Fairy Tail?" Natsu nodded

"Well yeah, I would care but its your choice if your happy then I should be too right?" Lucy took the box and smiled.

"What a relief, you know in all honestly Laxus might be disappointed but then again he is probably just looking for an excuse to shock you to death, and your bribe is accepted how much did you pay for this anyways?" Lucy commented picking up the box.

"A bit," he paused and Lucy could almost see his brain trying to process the comment on Laxus. "Wait! WHAT?! I thought you and Laxus weren't dating?" Natsu stared in a bit of shock and suddenly the entire guild was staring at the group in the corner and both Grey and Lisanna started to slide away from the two of them.

"Well when you asked yesterday we weren't." Natsu tilted his head slightly confused before he saw Lisanna smiled widely and grab Lucy's hands a bit to tightly for the blonds comfort. Although Lucy couldn't have foreseen what the youngest Strauss was about to do.

Lisanna leaned forward and smiled "Congratulations! I am so happy for you Lucy, about time you got yourself a boyfriend." She leaned in closer so that her lips where next to Lucy's ear she dropped her voice so only her and Lucy could hear her. "So I guess that means you can leave MY Natsu alone." She pulled back and smiled letting her voice raise to a level anyone around them could hear. "I have no doubts your the cutest couple in Fairy Tail!" She let go of Lucy's hands letting them hit the table slightly red marks starting to appear where the silver haired mages hands had been.

"Yea, Thanks" Lucy spoke softly. She grabbed the box off the table and smiled sweetly before turning to Grey. "Anyways I was hoping you and I could go on a mission together sometime soon. After all I do owe you one." The raven haired man looked up.

"I don't know is your new boyfriend gonna shock me to death?" Lucy laughed

"Highly unlikely" Grey smiled slightly.

"Count me in then."Grey said with a chuckle, Lucy grinned and turned.

"Alright we'll choose tomorrow, See ya then. " Lucy waved then headed out the door smiling at the grinning Mirajane and the awe-struck Cana.

The moment that the guild hall doors where closed she started to skip back to her house She only had 4 hours to get ready before Laxus was taking her out to dinner. The first real date the two where having. Lucy smiled as she unlocked her door humming quietly to herself as she started to go through her closet, she wanted to find something perfect to wear. After a bout an hour and a half going through all off her clothes a voice cut in. "Did you try the red top with the black ruffled skirt together yet?"

Lucy turned to see the red haired 'Tatiania' in her door way. Lucy smiled "No not yet, thanks for the suggestion Erza!" Lucy quickly grabbed the article of clothing and headed into the bathroom and changed returning in a red top with a black ribbon wrapped around just under her chest. Lucy sighed trying to tie the ribbon and fix the edges of her ruffled skirt which reached down to the mid thy. Erza stepped forward to tie the ribbon and smiled.

"Excited?" Lucy nodded "Just keep in mind if something happens you can tell me and I will cut him up." Lucy giggled and patted her skirt before staring in the mirror.

"Are you sure your okay with me and Laxus dating?" Erza smiled.

"What Mira said earlier was true he is not always who you think he is, Laxus and I have had our fights like anyone in the guild. You know since we all got back from the Grand Magic Games he has been watching out for you." Erza smiled "At first I had no clue what she meant when she said she thought he looked at you differently form everyone else, but after a while I saw it too. It was kind of amusing to see." Erza patted Lucy's shoulder. "Besides, the fact he took you on a job last week says a lot. As far as I am concerned he passes."

Lucy's smile spread wider "Really?! Thanks Erza!" The blonde smiled cheerfully and spun around. "How do I look Erza?" The red head nodded in approval.

"You look great, What are you planning to do with your hair?" Lucy gently started to chew on her bottom lip.

"Hadn't thought about it yet." She smiled "Caner should be able to help me though!" The blonde grabbed her keys off the table and pulled out cancers key. Another two hours had gone by and Lucy was finished. Her hair was down and curled slightly. She twirled around in front of Erza. She waited for the red heads reaction.

"I like it, looks good." Erza nodded in approval and smiled slightly. There was a knock at Lucy's door and she almost squeaked. "Have fun, don't do anything crazy." Lucy Laughed and grabbed a pair of heals, and slipped them on before heading out the door to meet with the blonde dragon-slayer.


End file.
